


Firelight, in Your Eyes

by Feathraly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathraly/pseuds/Feathraly
Summary: As they get closer, the lights don't get any clearer. "Is it a bunch of campfires?" Raissa whispers conspiratorially."I…don't think so," Aurelie replies. “Why would anyone stop in the middle of nowhere to start fires?"Raissa sighs dramatically. "Oh no, I know that look. Aura, youdo notneed to know the answer to that question. No, wait, don't keep walking! Youdon't need to know.Please stop."
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Firelight, in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, Raissa is Grantaire's first name in this, Aurelie is Enjolras, and Camille is Combeferre
> 
> also, ty for the lovely beta from [EmberGlows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows) <3

It starts when she sees something glowing in the distance. She squints and isn't able to make it out, so she pulls over to the side of the road in case it's construction or something.

She doesn't _try_ to wake Raissa up, but she isn't actively trying not to, either, and apparently she wasn't sleeping that deeply. As soon as she's outside the car, she hears the sound of Raissa’s boots crunching gravel and then warm arms shield her from the cool night air. "Whassit?" she asks, voice fuzzy from sleep.

Aurelie leans back into the embrace and lets out a breath. "I'm not sure. Any idea?" She points to the flickering, glowing lights on the road. All she can tell from this distance is that they seem to be changing colour.

She gets a shrug in response. "Wanna go check it out or change routes?"

"Obviously we have to check it out. What if they're doing something illegal? Actually, blocking the road definitely seems like breaking a by-law, even if it _is_ the middle of the night."

Raissa rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "How can you possibly still have this much energy? _I'm_ the one who was napping for the past few hours."

Aurelie laughs and starts walking. "Come on, let's go."

She thinks she hears some muttering behind her about not being able to keep her nose out of anything, but she takes it as the compliment that's probably hiding in there somewhere, and elects not to respond.

As they get closer, the lights don't get any clearer. "Is it a bunch of campfires?" Raissa whispers conspiratorially. 

"I…don't think so," Aurelie replies. “Why would anyone stop in the middle of nowhere to start fires?"

Raissa sighs dramatically. "Oh no, I know that look. Aura, you _do not_ need to know the answer to that question. No, wait, don't keep walking! You _don't need to know._ Please stop."

Aurelie does not stop. She listens to no one, which Raissa knows well. Anyway, she follows Aurelie without comment, so the protests were all a smoke show. 

A few paces away from the fire, the source of the lights becomes apparent. 

Aurelie isn't sure if she should believe her eyes.

Maybe she should start listening when her friends tell her she needs more sleep.

Then Raissa says, "What the _fuck?"_ and she realizes it's not a hallucination.

Instead, it's these tall, thin creatures that _could_ be mistaken for humans, except they're definitely over seven feet tall and their eyes are glowing. It's not a reflection of the firelight.

Aurelie notices that the fires aren't even actually fires -- they're just bursts of light with seemingly no source. She stares.

From her side, Raissa rasps out, "I think my brain is breaking."

She returns the sentiment with a noise of acknowledgement.

After that, everything starts to get fuzzy. The lights change and swirl -- or maybe they just seem that way -- and then the sound of the creatures’ singing reaches her ears and she feels like she's in a dream, safe and warm and transfixed on the scene in front of her.

The lights rise into pillars of colour and then, with a burst of brightness and rising voices, it disappears into the night -- all of it. Even the creatures.

She turns to Raissa. "Did that...happen?" she asks, and her voice is hoarser than she was expecting.

"Yeah…yeah, I think it did."

\---

They take a day to come to terms with it. Raissa drives and blasts her trashy pop music while Aurelie hugs her knees in the passenger seat and sits in quiet contemplation. She maybe texts Camille too much and forgets to eat until Raissa forces food upon her. Raissa has her own mysterious way of dealing with it and Aurelie is not about to question it.

After the day, once they've settled into their hotel room and shaken out all of their weariness, Aurelie sits on the end of the bed and mindlessly watches as Raissa changes into her pajamas. 

Once she starts tugging at the covers, Aurelie asks, "Are we going to do something about it?"

Raissa eyes her like a trapped animal. "I feel very ambushed in this moment," she says flatly.

Aurelie pouts in a way that means that she didn’t mean it that way, and makes grabby hands at Raissa to pull her close and offer the easiest comfort she can. Words are not always her forte, but trying to press her intent into someone's skin absolutely is. 

She rubs circles on Raissa’s shoulders. "I'm sorry," she starts, "that wasn't the intent. I just figured now was a good time to talk about it, since we've had time to think separately."

Raissa makes a non-committal noise. "I don't know about this thinking you seem to assume I did. I have been resolutely ignoring it. In fact, what are we talking about?" Her voice is wry.

Aurelie smiles against her neck. "I want to know more. And I know you think that's a bad idea," she adds quickly before Raissa can protest. "But hear me out. If things like this are just...out there, then doesn't that make it our duty to study and document them? For...the safety of other people?"

"You've been talking to Camille." It's a statement, not a guess, and it's followed by a sigh. "I know that your argument here is half-formed, and I just want you to know that I see all the holes. And I see how you're presenting what you think might be an adventure as a duty we must uphold, but also I love how you get about working towards a goal. And you know I can't resist being a part of that, so I'm sure you know what my answer to this will be."

Her words are hard, but her voice is soft. She turns after speaking, presses a soft kiss to Aurelie's temple, and turns off the lamp. 

They sleep.

In the morning, the adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for class lol hence the name changes but I've fallen in love with them now and no one can stop me from continuing to write about these two. if you wanna talk les mis with me, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherstorm77)


End file.
